Reunited with a Seaweed Brain
by Bittersweet Blossom
Summary: A oneshot about the famous Percy and Annabeth reunion.


I just had to do a Percy and Annabeth reunited oneshot. I wrote it like a month ago, and it's obviously going to seem pretty unoriginal, but hey, I wanted to upload it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Let me tell you, having your boy friend missing for eight months is scary. Possibly getting the chance to meet him after eight months? Also scary, yet relieving. Thinking of all the horrible possibilities like him not remembering you, him finding another girl, or him remembering you but still finding another girl? Absolutely Terrifying.

I tried to stay calm and be rational; after all, I was a daughter of Athena. However, I continued to worry. In a way, it was logical. Jason still didn't have all of his memories, even though they were returning in dreams. And he's starting to remember a girl from the past, Reyna, who he just might have something going on with. He hasn't dared told Piper, and I'm not sure it would be wise for me to be around when he does. And I definitely don't want to be in that situation with Percy.

"Annabeth?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes, Piper?" I replied a hint of annoyance in my voice; I really needed this time on this ship to make a plan, have a strategy; Athena always had a plan.

"Sorry," She apologized, "it's just you zoned out again; and well, we're going to be there within 10 minutes."

10 minutes. 10 minutes before I see him, before I see Percy. I forced myself to think his name. Lately, I've been trying my best not to, the pain and worry were overwhelming, so I stuck with 'him'.

"Okay, tell everyone to meet in the War Room." I told her. "Time to go over the plan."

"Alright." She said and quickly left shouting for Jason and Repair Boy, aka Leo.

I started walking towards the falsely named War Room. It was for Strategies, war related or not. And hopefully, ours concerning the roman camp, would fall in the not category. However, Leo insisted that 'Strategy Room' was just not cool enough for the Argo II.

Once in there, I realized everyone was waiting for me.

"Okay Everyone." I started; we had come up with a plan for how to greet the Roman Camp even before we left Camp Half Blood, but we had to go over it again. I doubt Leo had listened all the other times me, Jason, Grover, or Piper had explained it to him.

"Okay, Jason? You'll be going out first since they know and respect you. Having you on board might be the only reason they don't attack on spot." I explained.

'Yes Ma'am." Jason replied, a hint of amusement in his eyes. He was obviously excited to be going back home. _Home_. My home was Camp Half Blood, and I was homesick. But remembering Percy was here kept me going; I'd be seeing my Seaweed Brain soon.

"Piper, you're up next girl. You'll talk to them and introduce us. Use your charmspeak to make sure they fully understand what all is going on." I told her. This was also an important step; they needed to hear our story from someone level headed with a, ahem, certain power in their words.

"Got it." replied Piper.

She looked uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. The idea of a Roman camp, even after knowing about it for 6 months, was still foreign. It sounded dangerous, and it definitely did not sound like _home_. And _Zeus_ definitely sounded better then _Jupiter_.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah? What? Huh?" He was sleeping, of course.

"You're after Piper because you can explain the giant warship best, you know, just in case the Romans freak out." I ordered.

"Mkay, but they better not diss my baby. I've been working six months on the Argo II. They better show some respect." He replied.

"Okay. Just no fire at all, got it?" I said. We didn't need Roman's freaking out over a demigod on fire and not burning or yelling in pain.

"Sure thing." He said, but he was tinkering with some springs, not really paying attention.

"I'll come off with you Leo…just in case. And hopefully I can provide a voice of reason for any paranoid Romans." I smiled. For some reason, the thought of paranoid Romans made me laugh.

"Grover, feel free to come off whenever, just restrain yourself from Goat Hugging Seaweed Brain, okay?" I said. We did not need them thinking we had an attacking satyr because Grover decided to crush Seaweed Brain with his hugs.

"Alright, looks like it's time for me to start landing this Puppy." Stated Leo, "Hey, Jason. Where'd you say to park it?"

"In the field of Mars; it looks like, well, a big open field." Jason replied laughing slightly at his lame explanation.

Soon, the ship started descending and my ears popped slightly. I walked out onto to deck and watched the land below me. The camp was huge, much bigger than camp Half Blood, and the architecture was beautiful—and definitely not Greek.

After a few minutes, with a loud thump, we landed. Leo opened up the door to the ship and then I heard Jason's footsteps clanking against the metal. I started feeling nervous. How would the camp react? Would they instantly fire, not even hearing us out?

I looked down and when Jason walked out of the ship: silence. Then… cheers erupted. Then, I saw him, Percy. My Seaweed Brain! He looked okay, and he looked happy… He walked up to Jason calmly and reached out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Rome, son of Poseidon. I take it your Jason?" Percy asked confidently. He hadn't changed, physically, at least. However, his manner was more disciplined and calm…_like a Roman_.

"That would be correct. Son of Jupiter himself." Jason replied, maybe even with a hint of smugness.

Then I heard more footsteps and out came Piper. Jason turned back and smiled at her and I saw the stance of one of the Romans change; a girl with long dark hair with a purple cape; Reyna. Definitely something going on with her and Jason. Piper didn't notice; Jason did.

Piper started talking using her best charmspeak voice. She explained the Argo II, our quest to go to Greece with the guidance of the Great Prophecy. She explained the four we knew of the seven, the ones we suspected, and who we had no idea about. She was clear and confident and the Romans were hanging on her every word. Even the blonde skinny one, who Jason said was Octavian. If we were going to have trouble, Jason said, it would be from him.

After that was all said and done, Percy started thinking. I went down to the entrance and stood next to Leo.

"Time to go." I told him.

"Okay, sure, these Roman dudes are freaking me out though. How can they carry that much armor? It must weigh like 50 pounds." He said slightly astonished. Then he pointed to Percy.

"So Percy, his head doesn't look like it's full of seaweed… " Leo joked.

I laughed slightly and punched him on the arm. If only Leo knew all the things Percy has done to earn that nickname. We started walking out, but I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for what might be his reaction or worse if he didn't have one—if he didn't remember me.

"Okay. That's cool and all. But see we have to stop at Rome first to close—," Percy stopped mid sentence.

He looked over at me a tilted his head.

"Hey Wise Girl, what's up?" He asked. _Hey wise girl, what's up?_ Well, if I had any doubts about it being Seaweed Brain before, they vanished now.

"' Hey wise girl, what's up?' After eight months, that's what you say to me. Seaweed Brain, you are the most frustratingly dense person I have ever known." I said annoyed, _very annoyed_.

"Well, there is kind of was something else." He said, a mischievous smile growing on his handsome face. He walked over to me and in front of Jason, Leo, Grover, Piper, and the entire Roman camp; he kissed me. I'm almost certain I was a scarlet red. And I'm deadly certain I heard some Wolf whistles.

His hands moved to my waist, and mine moved to his neck. Oh, how I missed this boy. 8 months was definitely nothing compared to how I felt now with him back and in my arms. I broke away from the kiss gasping for air, and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Annabeth!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"What, it's not like you felt anything." I replied confused.

"Well, actually, since my swim in the Little Tiber, my Achilles curse thing is gone." He told me.

"What in Hades? How? Seaweed brain!" I shouted. Who knows what happened to him the eight months he was here. He most likely almost gotten himself killed, and possibly angered a few Roman gods.

"I'll explain it all later. But for now, I believe a senate meeting is in order." He said. Finally I realized he was wearing a toga, and I tried not to laugh. He looked at me and saw what I was staring at.

"Yeah, cool bed sheet, huh?" he asked, grinning like a fool. And with that, he took my hand, and leaded me into the architecturally amazing New Rome.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? Told you it's unoriginal. However, I'm thinking about making it a series of oneshots about different ways this famous renufication can go..<p>

Anyways, review and no flames please (They burn.). (:


End file.
